


blood is what ties us

by spicybellarke (spicyevak)



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Biting, Human!Isak, I forgot to meant angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Smut, Vampire!Even, even being in love with isak but not knowing how to handle it, feeders, like angst, slight blood kink, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyevak/pseuds/spicybellarke
Summary: Isak is a feeder to survive. He deals with the hardship and abuse so his mother does not have to. Even is a vampire who is just dying to feel something. When Isak becomes Even’s feeder, there is something about Isak that is in Even’s mind and blood.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best, but feel free to judge me for my mistakes lol. 
> 
> For my twitter friends who wanted this prompt!

Isak never thought his life would have come to this. Isak had dreams of being a doctor and going to school, but here he was. A feeder. He allowed vampires to feed off of him in exchange for money and safety. Being a feeder was degrading, others saw it as selling your body, which in a way it was. Isak hadn’t exactly had a choice, but to go into the feeding business. His father left them and he and his mother needed money because he had left them with next to nothing. 

He hadn’t seen his mother in months, but the money was always sent directly to her. His latest feeder wasn’t particularly kind enough to allow him visitation to see her, so he wrote her letters. The letters his mother sent him back were honestly one of the only things that kept him grounded in this hostile environment. Julian Dahl, his latest feeder was quite demanding and required him to be in his quarters at all times and allowed Isak very little breaks and freedoms. Isak was to be his beck and call snack. It was a pain in Isak’s neck, quite literally. 

Vampires were very capable in this society, rich and respected. They may of been a small minority, but they were at the top of the hierarchy. Maybe fear was the reason why, Isak did not know. All Isak knew was his bruises and pain were of little concern as long as he provided his neck when it was required.

Julian Dahl had not been the best choice for the care and wellbeing of Isak. He often took too much blood, leaving Isak dizzy and nauseous. His grip was too tight and he put too much strength behind his interactions with Isak. But, it paid generously. Isak knew he should care about his life, but how could he when he was what his mother was relying on?

It was his responsibility. 

His time was almost up with Julian and he knew it. Julian was bored. Vampires did have a tendency to get bored with the same feeder after a while. A feeder relationship rarely lasted longer than a year. In a way, changing the feeders could be seen as a palate refresher for vampires as crude as it sounded.

But when Isak thought it would be soon, he didn’t realize it was this soon as the door to his chambers abruptly opened.

“Mr. Valtersen, please collect your belongings and meet Mr. Dahl in the front room.” The butler who Isak thought was a real dick said with a happy inflection in his tone.

Isak lifted his sore neck off of the pillow for which it lay. The pillowcase stained a light pink from the nights Julian had been too rough. 

Isak stood to shaky feet, his satchel containing his few clothes and letters slung around his neck. Isak barely owned anything now, his first few feeders not allowing him to keep much. 

Passing down the staircase, the chatter of multiple voices filled the room. Laughter filled the room and it easily filled Isak with hate. All he wanted was to be able to find something, anything that brought him enough joy to allow him to laugh like that again.

At the end of the stairs, he finally looked up to meet the eyes of Julian Dahl and his guests. There stood two beautiful blondes that were clearly older and obviously mated.

“Isak, this is Sigrid and Jan Bech Næsheim. They are interested in bringing you into their house as a feeder for their son.” Julian said with a smile.

A smile so clearly fake that if Isak has more strength, he would punch off of his face.

“Nice to meet you, Isak.” Sigrid reached out with a kind smile on her face. Her voice breaking him out of his violent thoughts.

Isak shook her hand, but felt a deep pit of uneasiness in his stomach. He wanted to meet the person he would be providing for. (That word was disgusting to Isak, but it is what it is.)

“Hello.” Isak said, his voice hoarse.

“I thought it was time for a change, Isak. They have even offered to pay double from what I paid you for your services.” Julian dawled in fake kindness, the light shimmering uneasily off of his canines.

“Yes, we heard from Julian that you were one of the best providers he has had.” Jan said it with confidence as if it was something to be proud of.

“Where is this son?” Isak asked with teetering confidence.

Jan’s smile barely flagged at the question. “He is outside. He didn’t know whether or not to come in.” 

“I would like to meet him, please.”

“Of course.” Sigrid replied. 

Isak knew to distrust the kindness. It was merely a formality in the beginning. Once in isolation was truly when the abuse began.

Isak stares at his bruised and scarred wrists from the harsh feedings as he waited. Finally, the door opened again and Isak was stunned.

A beautiful blonde boy walked in, without the same smile his two parents held on their faces. He was truly a wonder, clearly his vampire genes playing a role in appearance.

“Isak, this is our son. Even Bech Næsheim.” Jan introduced, hand pointed towards the giant blonde.

Even begrudgingly offered his hand, his blue eyes meeting Isak’s green. His hand was cold and eyes uninterested.

Isak felt his sudden happiness sink to his feet at Even’s disinterest in him. 

“Well, we should be off before the sun rises. It does terrible things to my skin.” Sigrid joked in attempt to lighten the mood.

Isak nodded and looked back at the place he lived for the last couple of months. A feeling between disgust and sadness filled him. The feeder business left him without a home and honestly that was all he wanted. He just wanted a home, a safe place.

Isak followed the Bech Næsheims’ dutifully to their car. The trip was long, though it felt short in Isak’s mind. Isak was on the third row and was left alone to his thoughts. 

Not once did Even look back at him. Though Isak looked at him.

The car came to a stop at a gorgeous house. It was much grander than even Julian Dahl’s mansion. The property was surrounded by woods and with a lake that reflected the moonlight. Before he could even look at half of the property, his car door was opened by a red headed man.

“Hello, Isak. My name is Eskild and I am to show you to your quarters.” The man spoke so fast and excitedly, Isak’s mind could barely keep up.

Isak followed the man, but turned to the car one last time to see Even storming off into the direction away from the big house towards the woods.

“Requires your services tonight and… Isak?”

“Sorry.” Isak brought his attention back to Eskild.

“You really were not taken care of by the Dahl’s too well, were you?” Eskild said sadly, clicking his tongue. 

“What?” Isak said turning his head towards him.

“Look at that scarring? Did he just chose not to heal you? And you are so tiny! We need to get some food into you.” Eskild began talking a mile a minute, his pace quickening to the house. 

Isak struggled to keep up. 

“How are you going to be ready for tonight when you can barely walk?”

Eskild ushered him through many doors until he reached the kitchen.

“Eskild, right? Can you please, maybe slow down?” Isak’s voice wobbled slightly.

Eskild stopped his rant at the sound and took a deep breath. Nodding his head, he disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a plate filled with delicious looking food.

Nodding to the bar, Isak took at seat.

The plate was placed in front of him. Isak hadn’t eaten like this in years. It was filled with a rich looking meat with potatoes. He had never devoured something so fast. It tasted divine, but he was eating so fast he could not really savor it. 

Eskild watched him with an unreadable look on his face as Isak’s fork scraped the bottom of the plate.

“Let’s get you showered and ready.” Eskild quietly said.

“Ready?” 

“For the feeding tonight.”

Isak sighed. He was still healing from the harsh feeding and loss from Julian’s ravaging the night before. 

But it had to be done.

“Okay.” Isak mumbled sadly. He could already feel the strain on his body before it even happened.

“Baby Jesus, don’t worry. Even is quite kind. Kinder than most people you will meet.” Eskild said with a knowing smile.

Isak wasn’t sure kind would be the word he would use to describe Even Bech Næsheim, but if that’s what Eskild believed, he would entertain him.

“Come on, Isak.” Eskild smiled.

Within the hour, Isak was cleaned and fed with wounds bandaged and healing. Isak felt a sense of dignity that he hadn’t felt since he was young with his mother. 

Julian allowed him to take care of himself, but not to this extent. He was allowed a washcloth and a tub of cold water. Isak’s meals were reflected in his paycheck so with that Isak tended to forego meals some days unwilling to dip into his mother’s funds.

Right now, he felt like he was more than just a meal for a pair of fangs and the feeling was slightly liberating. But Isak wasn’t stupid and he knew that the feeling wouldn’t last long.

Even now, while sitting in his room that Eskild had told him to wait for Even in, while not physically there, he could feel the prison bars surrounding him. He was not free and the sad part was, he willingingly put himself in this captivity. 

And he would stay until his mother was stable.

A small knock interrupted Isak’s spiraling thoughts.

A moment passed before Even walked into the room. He seemed uneasy as he made his way to the chair next to Isak. 

Isak took a deep breath and steadied himself. 

“Hello.” Isak said meekly.

“Hi.” Even replied back in a breathless tone.

“How should we do this?” Isak asked bluntly.

Isak just wanted this over with. He was too exhausted to draw this out.

“Why is your wrists and neck bandaged?” Even asked ignoring Isak’s previous question.

“Eskild put them there.” Isak answered looking down. 

“Are you injured?”

Isak shrugged his shoulders, unwilling to answer.

“Isak, may I look?” Even asked with a gentle voice that surprised Isak.

Isak looked up confused and sure enough concern seemed to fill Even’s eyes. 

Even’s concern confused Isak, but nonetheless he nodded his head in assent.

Even’s cold hands began with the bandage at the neck, peeling it off slowly. The wound on his neck was a few days old and scabby. It probably looked disgusting.

Julian never wanted to heal him so his wounds, especially the ones in his neck were never fully given time to heal completely before they were reopened for Julian’s next feeding.

“Were you never healed?” Even asked, his cool fingers running gently down Isak’s neck. 

Isak shivered at the touch. 

“No, Julian wouldn’t.” Isak said as he leaned away from the touch, unsure how to feel.

Even pulled his hands away from his neck in favor of looking at Isak’s wrists. 

Isak’s wrists were covered up and down with punctures and scabs. His wrists favored purple more than his pale complexion.

Even bit his lip.

“This won’t do.” He began. “I’ll have to find another feeding point.” 

“Can’t you just heal these and feed from there?” 

Even shook his head, “My blood won’t heal until I’ve feed again. I’ve waited too long.” Even’s eyes were filled with remorse.

Isak watched Even scan his body. 

“But I will after. I promise you, Isak.”

Isak somehow intrinsically knew that he would and that the promise could be trusted.

“Okay.” Isak said, his voice barely above a whisper. “Where do you need to feed from? If it’s not my wrists or my neck, the next big vein is in my…”

“Thighs. I know.” Even sighed.

Isak looked down at his lap. He was wearing the black shorts that Eskild had given him. 

“Oh okay.” Isak stuttered at the thought of such a beautiful man being close to his thighs, but also felt the fear of allowing a stranger especially a vampiric stranger to feed from such a vulnerable area.

Suddenly, a hand appeared on the side of Isak’s face. 

“Isak, you can trust me. If gets too much or if you need me to stop just pull my hair or do anything to get my attention. I won’t put you in danger, I swear to you.” Even said with his blue eyes earnest. 

The sincerity in them was a swift change from the disinterested look he had received earlier in the day.

Isak shook his head, giving permission.

“Say yes or no please.” Even continued with his eye contact.

“Okay, yes.” Isak said nodding, his voice soft.

Isak slowly spread his thighs for Even. 

The days events were truly wild as Even moved closer. 

Even fell to his knees besides Isak’s chair making room for himself between Isak’s legs. Even pulled the fabric up of Isak’s pants to where his full left thigh was exposed, creamy and unblemished skin on display. 

Even met Isak’s eyes one last time to confirm permission one last time before finding the area where the blood pumped the strongest.

Isak watched as Even’s mouth descended on the area and with a sharp sting, he broke the delicate skin.

This felt different to Isak as Even feasted away slurping the red from Isak’s veins. It was arousing to say the least. Especially to have such a gorgeous creature between your legs, Isak was overwhelmed.

Isak could barely hold back a moan as Even began to suck harder and longer taking deeper pulls of blood into his mouth. The light headed euphoria of the bite causing Isak to fall back against the chair.

Isak could feel a stream of blood roll down his thigh, but Even’s tongue skillfully licked it up into his mouth causing Isak to grab Even’s hair at the feeling.

Even pulled up from Isak’s thigh, his lips red and covered with Isak. His breaths were heavy and deep and with a quick scan to see nothing was wrong, he went back to feeding creating a second bite that pulled a moan from Isak’s lips.

Isak was half hard and logically he knew this wasn’t a sexual situation, but he couldn’t help it.

Even continued feeding for a few minutes more before he pulled away exposing the two bite marks on Isak’s thigh. 

Isak was breathing hard and Even was breathing similarly with his cheeks flushed. Even smirked up as Isak over his visible hard on. 

The state of Isak’s thigh didn’t help calm his dick down either as it was mottled with sucked on bruises and blood smears that stood out against his pale skin.

Even licked Isak’s thigh clean once more before standing up. He too was aroused, but Isak knew not to overthink it too much. Feedings could be brutal and harsh, but they could also be sensual and hot.

Even pushed back the hair that had fallen in Isak’s face and studied Isak’s dazed expression as if committing it to memory before biting into his wrist and bringing the welling blood to Isak’s mouth.

Isak swallowed the metallic liquid and licked at Even’s wrist. Even placed a gentle hand at the back of his head as Isak nursed himself back to health with Even’s blood.

Isak pulled away as the blood staunched and Even’s wrist healed. The blood loss and exhaustion overtook Isak as he closed his eyes against the hand supporting the back of his head.

Tiredness engulfed him as he felt his eyelids were too heavy to even attempt to open.

Isak could feel himself cradled against a hard chest as he was suddenly being laid down in a soft bed. 

“Thank you, Isak.” That was the last thing Isak heard before he was passed out from the eventful and confusing day he had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak and Even have a chat, but Even sucks at reading emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW/ ANGST AND PANIC ATTACKS ++ terrible writing I’m sorry
> 
> Hopefully it will get better?
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who is supporting me!

With the feeling of soft sheets beneath him, Isak began to stir from his slumber. But with the reality of the situation dawning on him, he shot up from the bed with anxiety coursing through his veins.

The room was empty. For some reason at this realization, disappointment shot through him as well as relief at his isolation. Isak smoothed the red sheets next to him down, taking a deep breath trying to inspire calmness within himself.

After last night's events, the confusion reared its ugly head. Isak had never experienced a feeding that had felt like that. It was so intimate, it throw Isak for a loop. His feedings with Julian were always wrist or neck, with the neck being the source more often than not. It was always rough and painful, but feeding with Even had been different. Even, himself was different. Julian only craved the blood, but Even, he wanted something else, something deeper. The scary part was that Isak had felt it too.

Isak had never experienced that feeling before in all of his seventeen years. But then again as a seventeen year old virgin, there really is not a whole lot of experience in the department of touch and feelings. Isak shook his head, clearing the thoughts.

Isak did not know the time, but he felt well rested for once. Exhaustion wasn’t seeping out of him like he was used too. Even when he stood up from the side of his bed, for once he did not feel dizzy or any pain. Isak slowly reached his hand down to where Even had bit him and sure enough there was nothing there. The same flawless skin as it had always been before.

Isak had only been healed once before, but the circumstances for that healing were much different. Isak didn’t like to think about that, but it was still nice to not have a sore neck and wrists for once. It was also a welcome change not see stars when he stood up. Isak was thoroughly grateful for the reprieve.

A knock at his door caught his attention.

“Come in.” Isak mumbled.

“Good morning, Isak!” Eskild chirped as he walked into the room. Eskild made a beeline for the curtains and opened them revealing the setting sun. Isak looked at the sky with it’s fading colors that truly were so beautiful. 

Isak missed the sun. He didn’t really understand why vampires only tended to come out at night because the sun didn’t actually hurt them. There was no burning or damage of any type. At most, it made vampires feel slightly more tired than usual compared to if they were going out during the night. Nonetheless, he was a provider so it wasn’t his discretion to ask too many questions or judge their lifestyle verbally.

“How are you feeling? And wow! Your neck looks so much better.” Eskild said, beginning to straighten the sheets.

Isak nodded in response. Isak was not a man of many words when it came to people asking about his well being.

Eskild stopped his cleaning with a small smile. “I was sent here this evening because Even wishes to speak to you.”

“Oh.” Isak said breathlessly.

“He wants you to meet him by the lake. I can show you where it is after you get dressed.”

“The lake?”

“Uh huh.” Eskild answered, turning towards Isak.

Isak remained silent. 

“Do you know what he wishes to speak to me about?” 

Eskild rolled his eyes at the formality. “That is business between you and Mr. Bech Næsheim.” Eskild said seriously before breaking into a smirk.

Isak shifted his weight to his other foot. The anxiety eating at him.

Eskild walked to the dresser and pulled an outfit out with meticulous thought. “This should do.” He said before throwing the clothes at Isak. 

“You are best not to keep him waiting.”

Isak gulped before quickly disappearing in the bathroom to dress himself quickly. He stepped out to see Eskild leaning on the door

Eskild nodded and pushed off the door. Isak followed him in pursuit, only today he could actually keep up. 

The outside was beautiful. The sun was nearly gone and being replaced by the shining moon.

Isak followed as well as tried to get a good view of the grounds. He was so enthralled that he almost ran into Eskild’s back.

“Right through there and I’m sure you’ll be able to find him.” Eskild said pointing to a path through the trees.

“Thanks.” Isak responded, taking a deep breath trying to calm his racing heart. 

Isak followed down the path, leaving Eskild behind. Oaks and ferns surrounded him, instilling a sense of calm in him. Isak had always loved nature. 

Soon enough a clearing appeared and within the clearing was a sparkling lake. 

“Took you long enough.” A rough voice came from behind Isak. Isak quickly turned towards the voice.

Even eyed Isak’s jerky reactions with skepticism, but quickly brushed it off. A barely noticeable smile graced Even’s face, making Isak relax. He looked at Isak for a moment more before placing his hands on the sides of Isak’s face, tilting his head back, exposing his throat.

“All healed up.” Even murmured to himself.

Isak couldn’t help, but lean into his touch. Exposing the pale column of his throat further. Vampires were charming sons of bitches. 

“Beautiful.” Even whispered so low that Isak’s ears couldn’t make out what he had said.

All too soon, Even pulled away from Isak. His posture straightened and whatever vulnerability he showed Isak disappeared. Even looked around the area for a moment before turning to walk further down the path.

Even began to walk towards the lake motioning for Isak to follow. Isak still slightly entranced, followed the gorgeous blonde further. Isak did not understand why he so readily trusted this man. Even had been nothing, but confusing. Nonetheless, he had not been cruel towards Isak yet. Isak knew that this should further his concern, but something deep and guttural told him that he could trust Even.

It was a strange feeling.

The darkness made it hard for Isak to see the ground. Isak kept tripping over his own feet and every damn stick. Fucking vampires and their ability to see at night. Vampires could be so inconsiderate of humans and their needs. Especially Isak’s need to stay standing upright.

The walk seemed to stretch on forever. The lake was especially wide.

“We are almost there.” Even said loudly from his position in front of Isak.

Isak just rolled his eyes. He was too aggravated with the terrain to respond.

“Usually when someone talks to you, it is considered polite to respond.” Even said with a slightly annoyed tilt in his voice.

Isak stopped walking at the comment. Isak did not owe anyone anything. He was paid for his blood, not his friendship.

“I don’t owe you anything.” Isak seethed, frustration simmering to the surface.

Even turned quickly towards Isak at the quick change of his tone. Even’s eyebrows were furrowed with concern as if he did not understand where the attitude came from. Isak, himself, did not understand this sudden anger.

Even began walking back towards Isak. At this, Isak began to walk backwards away from Even. There were too many conflicting emotions within Isak. Even stopped moving closer, but it did nothing to soothe the panic building in Isak’s chest.

“Isak?” Even called, not daring to get any closer. The last thing Even wanted to do was feed Isak’s panic.

Isak couldn’t hear him. The panic was already there and there was no going back. Fight or flight and with it being against a vampire, his body chose flight.

Isak took off towards the trees, but with the darkness and the ground being so bumpy, he fell before he even made it a hundred feet. The sticks and rocks poking roughly his hands and knees, drawing blood and scratching him.

Even had already found him again, but he did not directly approach him. He slowly walked towards Isak, his palms out in a non-threatening gesture.

“Breathe.” Even tried. “I promise I’m not going to hurt you.” Even inched closer.

Isak watched Even with wide eyes, trying to calm himself. “I’m sorry.” 

“What are you sorry for?”

Isak took a deep breath in, his knees pulled up to his chest. Even watched him for a moment before gentle placing a hand on his knee. Isak felt something calming wash over him from the touch.

The calming touch was nice, but it only brought Isak to tears. He was overwhelmed and exhausted by life.

“Hey, come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Even said in a gentle tone. Isak looked up at his with watery green eyes. 

“Do you think we can sit here for a minute?” Isak asked with a wobbly voice.

Even nodded. 

Even didn’t know this boy, but something inside him was demanding that Isak be protected. Why this boy invoked such intense feelings, Even didn’t know. It actually made him spite Isak a bit, the feeling of being not in control with his own feelings. 

After sitting in the moonlight for about ten minutes, with only the sounds of crickets and Isak’s deep uneven breathes surrounding them. Even spoke up. “Let me take you back to the cabin.” Even said after sitting there for a moment. “We need to get you cleaned up.” Isak looked at Even for a moment. “Will you let me help you?”

Isak felt like there was a double meaning behind the question, but nonetheless shook his head in agreement. Their eyes met once more and instead of the disinterest being the emotion on display, it was concern. That concern frightened Isak.

With the most care, Even helped Isak up. Isak let himself be pulled up by Even despite the conflicting emotions boiling in his stomach.  
He seemed so fragile as Even began to lead him to the cabin, but Even knew that he wasn’t. He had seen it, he had even tasted it. Isak wasn’t weak. 

Even led him into the cabin directly into the bathroom. Isak barely looked up from his feet as he continued to follow. Once inside Even stopped and looked around for what he should do next. Even did not exactly have medical supplies, but he needed to get Isak cleaned up and in a better state before they could have any discussion.

“Sit up on the counter.”

Isak complied, wincing as he put weight on his cut hands.

Even noticed this wince and gently took one of Isak’s hands into his. They were so much smaller and were so warm. Even could feel the blood pumping underneath his skin, remind him that Isak was alive and oh so human.

Isak watched as Even gently placed a rag beneath the sink, allowing it to soak up water. He then returned his full attention to Isak’s damaged hands. Placing the warm rag on the cuts and wiping the dirt away. This motion pulled a hiss from Isak.

“Sorry.” Even flinched

“It’s fine, it’s my fault for panicking.”

Even stopped what he was doing and looked up at Isak.

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Isak asked.

“You are allowed to feel what you feel. Don’t apologize for being human.” Even said, before returning to cleaning his hands.

Isak bit his lip.

“Thank you.” Isak started, but didn’t know quite how to finish. “You are too kind.”

“You only think that because you don’t know me.”

“But I would like to.” Isak quickly amended, a blush filling his cheeks. 

Even pulled away, throwing the rag into the sink. “No, you wouldn’t like to.” A frown marred Even’s beautiful face. “I’m not good for you, hell I am not good for anyone.”

Even turned away from Isak, rinsing out the rag so he could clean Isak’s knees.

“Maybe that’s not for you to decide.” Isak sniffled.

“Why do you think I brought you out here?” Even questioned as he cleaned. “I only brought you out here because I wanted to establish something before my parents set up their rules.”

Isak felt something inside of him break a little. 

“Well, what do you want to tell me?” 

Silence surrounded them for a few moments as Even worked.

Even finished cleaning Isak’s knees and stood up to his full height. The beautiful blue met the sparkling green. “I wanted to tell you to stay away from me as much as possible. That regardless of what freedoms my parents give you, that you will be nothing more than a feeder to me.” 

And with that Isak’s heart shattered into many pieces. Unwanted again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yell at me to write on Twitter @evakslove or bully me in the comment. I could use some advice for writing :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down and Isak makes a wish he can’t take back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! But without further ado, CHAPTER TRE

After one week, a cry session in the shower, and a long nap, Isak had decided that he was going to make Even’s life a living hell. 

Isak did not quite understand his outrage and intense desire to seek his revenge towards Even, but he did not care, he was going to fuck up whatever he could. He didn’t even understand why he was upset that Even had told him to stay away because Even did not owe him anything. Isak was just the blood bag.

Deep down Isak knew the true reason for his anger, but he really did not want to open that can of worms which was chock full of abandonment issues. 

Isak kicked himself down from the chair that he was sitting on in the Bech Næsheim’s kitchen. His shoes hitting the spotless linoleum floors with a soft thud. Isak began to make his way towards his quarters, with the floor so clean that it was squeaking beneath his shoes. 

Isak’s quarters were a completely separate building from the house, for which made Isak grateful. Isak wanted a home, but his not wish to intrude on someone’s family, especially one for which he served as a blood whore essentially. Isak was conflicted on to what he really wanted in all honesty. 

Sigrid and Jan had been more than welcoming towards Isak during his stay. They had found little problem or trouble with Isak. Although, Sigrid was a little terse with Isak, it was honestly the best position Isak had been in his whole life. He, for once was being taken care of and paid quite generously. Isak just had to ensure that he was following the few rules that were set up, which to the dismay of Even, required him to keep himself healthy and nourished, as well as allowing Even to receive a dose of A positive regularly. Getting Even to feed was actually much more difficult than it sounded as Even sure knew how to be a stubborn ass, in the wise words of Isak. 

Even fed once a week at most from Isak and it wasn’t even enough to sustain himself for a week. Isak couldn’t help, but feel cheated because he knew he was getting the blood elsewhere.

After their first feeding and walk in the woods, Even clammed up completely. He wouldn’t even respond to Isak’s greetings, which thus inspired more ire within Isak.

Isak took a deep breath trying to remove the thought of Even from his mind. Isak knew that it wasn’t healthy to be this angry all the time, but Isak couldn’t seem to fix this hyperfixation on Even. 

“How was your lunch, Baby Jesus?” Eskild said to Isak as he entered into his quarters. 

“It was fine.” Isak briskly answered. 

Eskild was unfazed by the attitude and continued on his interrogation. “Did you happen to see anyone new while you were over there? 

“New? Why would there be anyone new?” Isak’s eyebrows furrowed. Eskild had a slight smirk, rocking back and forth on the ball of his heels. Isak eyed his excitement cautiously. “Why are you so excited?”

“Because Isak,” Eskild started drawling out his because, “it’s almost the Blood Moon Festival and many people come here to celebrate. That and it’s also right next to the enchanted woods the ceremony takes place.”

Isak rolled his eyes at his excitement. Eskild was as human as they came and just worked for the Bech Næsheim’s as their groundskeeper so Isak found the excitement strange. Isak had only been a feeder for a little less than a year, joining after last year’s Blood Moon Festival. So Isak had little idea of what to expect for this festival other than what he had heard. 

Vampires could be made one of two ways, born or blood. The Bech Næsheim’s were born vampires, thus why they had amassed such wealth. A born vampire only grew until the age at which they were at peak strength and beauty before living the rest of their immortal lives stagnant. Blood born vampires were made by those who consumed vampiric blood and then were killed at the hands of those whose blood was in their system. The festival was essentially a way of bringing together the human and vampire community and offering a human the chance to become a vampire in the form of various competitions that determined worth.

“When does the festival even start?” Isak asked, picking the lint of his sweater. Avoiding eye contact was a specialty of Isak’s.

“Two days, if I am correct. That’s when the week before the full moon is.” 

“Eskild, you get way too excited about this festival and you only participate for the men.” A familiar female voice said from behind Isak.

Isak turned quickly, his neck nearly snapping. The red hair and tan skin female left Isak’s jaw on the floor. 

It was Eva. Isak knew Eva.

Eva and Isak has been friends in their primary school days, stuck together like glue, their parents would say. But, this was not the Eva that Isak knew. His Eva was human and this Eva was a vampire.

“Eva! You are here! Where’s Chris?” Eskild said rushing over to give her a hug.

Isak remained frozen to the spot just watching the interaction.

“Chris? Like hell I know. He is probably running his mouth to Even.” Eva rolled her eyes with disdain at the sound of that name.

“Is something going on? I thought you and Chris were in a good place?” Eskild started.

“I’d rather not talk about it right now, Eskild.”

“Okay, but,” 

Eva shot him a death glare that instantly had him retreating.

“Okay, have it your way you vicious vamp.”

Eva scanned around the room with a smile, looking away from Eskild. Eva’s eyes landed on Isak and instantaneously her smile drop. She quickly passed Eskild in her hurry, her shoes clicking against the wood floor. Eva’s cool hands grasped Isak’s face, pulling it up to where their eyes met.

“Isak? Is that you?” She twisted his face side to side in a motion necessary to capture the full view of Isak’s face. “It is!” A huge smile broke out on her face as she pulled him into her soft body. The squeeze was a bit excessive, but Isak matched it slightly, but he wasn’t going to admit that.

“How are you here? Why are you here?” Eva asked frantically as she broke the hug. Her eyes were wide with horror.

“We needed the money.” Isak said, toeing the floor in shame.

“No, Isak, it’s not safe for you to be here.”

Eskild stopped her. “Eva, don’t. You know yourself that is not true.”

Eva stopped for a moment, her thoughts clearly going a million miles a minute.

“I could ask you the same thing!” Isak shot back slightly defensive. “The Eva I knew was human,”  
Isak looked her up and pulled away. “But you are not.”

“Being a feeder is not the way to get money, Isak! It’s degrading and you,”

“That’s rich coming from you, Eva. Preaching to me about money when you’re a whole different fucking species now!” Isak interrupted.

“Isak,” Eva seemed lost for words, but before she could reply the door opened and a brown haired male and Even walked in. Isak deducted the man to be Chris as Eva rolled her eyes as he walked in.

“Eva! We’ve been looking for you all over,” The browned hair male started, “I didn’t figure to find you here though with the food.”

Eskild looked at Isak with concern brimming in his eyes. Eskild made a calm down gesture, but it did nothing to quell the ire.

Isak felt a spark of anger flare up within him. Food? Was that seriously all he was worth to people like him?

“Go fuck yourself.” Isak seethed, the words coming out more like a hiss than actually words.

“You’re a feisty one, aren’t you.” He said walking up closer to Isak, sizing him up.

“You’re an egotistical motherfucker, aren’t you?” Isak retorted.

“That’s enough, Chris and Isak.” Eva tried to break the standoff, placing a hand on Chris’s shoulder.

“Sorry babe, you know how much I love to play with my food.” Chris said smirking down on Isak. The smirk created a rage within Isak.

Isak punched him as hard as he could. Chris’s face met Isak’s fist faster than Isak could logically think of the repercussions. Isak’s knuckles were throbbing and he could feel the warmth and bone of Chris’s face. Chris had fallen back towards the wall with Eva quickly following him. Isak felt two hands drag him back to the door leading outside. They roughly pulled at his shoulders and Isak’s feet were stumbling underneath him as he struggled to get his footing.

“Stop fucking pulling me.” Isak grunted as he tried to push away from the hands that were holding him tight. His shoulders distorted with a strange pop as he tried to get out, slight pain shooting through him.

Isak was then pushed against the side of the house, stones poking into his back. It was Even in all his glory, with a face of anger marring, or maybe even adding to his beauty. Fuck, why was he so beautiful? It made it harder for Isak to hate his guts. He struggled for a minute more before giving up. Isak began to focus on his breathing, which was harsh and shallow, making him feel lightheaded. His eyes fixated on his shoes, unwilling to look at Even.

“Are you calm now? Can I let you go?” Even asked with annoyance clear in his voice.

This caused Isak to push back against Even’s hands that he had slightly loosened, allowing them to fall off of Isak. Isak was quick, but Even was quicker. Even grabbed Isak’s wrists in one of his hands and placed them above his head, preventing Isak from lashing out again. It created a grip of steel that Isak could not escape from, even if he tried.

“Please stop, Isak, calm down.” Even said, voice panicked now.

“Stop telling me what to do!” Isak said with one last push before falling slack against the stone of the house. Even’s body following him, to keep Isak effectively trapped underneath him. 

Silence surrounded them for a moment, as Isak stopped fighting Even began to loosen his tight grip on his wrists. “Isak, you can’t act like that, you are going to get yourself hurt or killed.” Even said with a defeated tone to his words, eyes looking deep into Isak’s green, searching. “It reflects badly on both me and you.”

Those words caused Isak to push with all his strength one last time, switching their positions. He twisted and pushed Even against the house, their bodies so close that Isak could feel Even’s deep exhale fan across his exposed collarbones. Isak pulled his chin down forcing Even to look him in the eyes, his grip loose and stagnant, ensuring Even wasn’t hurt in the process, but confirming that he also had his undivided attention. “I want you to listen to me and listen to me real good.” Isak started with a deep breath, words unsteady. Even’s eyes flitted from Isak’s eyes to his cupid bow lips, watching them as Isak spoke. “I don’t give a damn of how this reflects on you or me, my life might or might not mean something to you, but to me, my life is worthless. I don’t care if I’m alive or dead, but I will not allow myself to be walked all over by a bunch of spoiled vampires. I am more than a blood bag, I’m a human.” Even’s eyes were still fixated on Isak’s lip, but ears listening. “I would rather die than to lose that autonomy.” Isak said strongly and unwavering. Even’s eyes quickly moved back up to Isak’s as he admitted his death wish, his eyes panicked and believing.

To Isak, this was a bluff because his mother relied on him to live, but if Even thought he was willing to die for his freedom then maybe he would be treated with it. Isak wasn’t just a blood source, he wanted to be a person. He couldn’t give that up yet. Even slowly nodded as Isak began to back up. As Isak began to turn away, Even grabbed his hand pulling Isak’s back towards him. Before Isak could even comprehend what was happening, Even had his face buried in his neck, next to his ear. Dragging his nose from Isak’s collarbone to his ear while inhaling his scent, Even stopped by his ear and murmured. “I’m only trying to do what’s best for you, please just listen to me.” Isak leaned closer to Even and whispered, “If you don’t stop trying to do what you think is best for me, I’ll make your life a living hell.” Isak’s eyes were blazing, but determined.

Even abruptly pulled away, his blue eyes burning with an unnameable emotion. “You are going to regret that, I just want to protect you.” Even said, caressing the side of Isak’s face down to Isak’s carotid before turning away and walking towards the house, hands pulling at his hair. The statement left Isak stunned and exhausted.

Isak sank down to the ground, placing his head in his arms.

Isak loved his freedom here, but he missed the simplicity of only being used for food as grotesque as it sounded. He was too emotionally drained and he needed someone to talk to or he’d implode. Maybe it was time to write his mother again, it had been a few weeks. He needed someone like his mom to help him sort out the mess that were his thoughts.

“Sorry to interrupt your pity party, but I just wanted to tell you that I underestimated you.” A voice broke through Isak’s internal breakdown.

“What?” Isak said looking up to see Chris with a now black eye.

“You know usually most feeders are weak bitches or filthy whores dying to get fucked.” Chris picked at the skin on his nails before looking up. “I thought you were weak, but turns out you are just a slut dying to get fucked by Bech Næsheim or at least that’s what I saw during your talk.” Chris said dirtily, air quoting the word talk. “From what I saw, if you asked nicely and batted your pretty little eyelashes, he’d fuck you until you couldn’t walk straight.”

Isak shook his head, wide eyed. “No, that’s…”

Chris cut him off with a smile. “Or baby, you could just ask me. You look like a nice tight hole and I’m sure that we could have a good time.”

“I don’t want anything to do with you, much less fuck you. You are vile, I would rather die.” Isak retorted finally gaining confidence.

“Die, there’s that word again. You know that’s a wish you keep making. So maybe I’ll find a way to fulfill it for you.” Chris clicked with a smile that sent chills running down Isak’s spine as he walked away towards the house where Even was. Isak was frozen as he watched Chris walked away, paralyzed with fear.

Isak stood there for an unknown amount of time before the door to the cabin opened.

“Isak? Are you alright?” Eva’s voice called, but Isak wasn’t listening. She took Isak by the hand and lead him inside into the warm house, saying nothing as she brought Isak to his room. She said a few more things before leaving, but Isak’s brain was foggy. Isak couldn’t think straight, all he could think about was how utterly fucked he truly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes! Follow me on Twitter @evakslove. Sorry for making Chris an asshole, but I want Nooreva. Please comment and kudos! It makes me work faster lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well shit. That was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY!!! I took so long, but I really need a little bit of a creative break. I am really not good at multichapter fics so this is definitely a feat. I don't know how well this fits in the storyline, but I decided it was time. ;)

“What is he doing?” Eskild asked with wonder in his voice.

“I think he’s cleaning, but I don’t know I’ve never seen him do such a thing before,” Eva whispered back conspiratorially as Isak began making his bed, pulling the sheets tour against the mattress.

Isak rolled his eyes at them and continued cleaning. The cleaning was doing little to relieve the anxiety building up within, that was quickly reaching its crescendo, but it was helping a tiny bit nonetheless. Isak grabbed the bucket of water that he had carried into is room, ringing out the rag before dropping to his knees and scrubbing the floor.

“Isak? Are you okay?” Eva asked once, concern lacing her voice. Eskild and Eva exchanged a worried glance at one another, this behavior was becoming to foreign, even to them.

Isak sighed once, hearing the concern in Eva’s voice, he placed the damp rag back in the bucket. “I’m fine, you two,” Isak started before leaning back so the wood floor would stop hurting his knees. “I don’t need you two to sit here and watch me.” The agitation apparent in his voice and made Eva flinch intrinsically.

“We just care and are worried about you, Isak.” Eskild butted in, his eyes wide.

“I don’t need you to be worried about me! I can handle myself, and I have been doing just fine.” Isak said as he picked himself off the ground. “I barely even know you Eskild, you work for the people who own me because I can’t afford to live otherwise.” A look of hurt crossed Eskild’s face but was quickly masked by indifference.

“And you, Eva! I have not seen you in years and you aren’t even the same Eva I knew! So can you stop pretending that we are children and that nothing has changed? You’re a vampire now and I don’t know anything about you anymore.” Isak said, his voice cracking on the last sentence.

Eva felt a stab of pain in her chest at the words because as much as she wanted to deny them, they were true. She knew deep down that this was Isak’s way of pushing away help and isolating himself, but it still hurt. Eskild stepped closer to Eva, the harshness of his words cut deep. Eskild just wanted what was best for Isak, even if Isak himself couldn’t see it.

Isak’s gaze dropped from them to the floor. A deep, unsteady breath filled his lungs.

“Can you please just go?” Isak’s voice softly asked, “Even will be here shortly and you two have to get ready for the festival.” Isak said turning his back towards the pair. “I’m sure there are plenty other vampires you can bother right now,” Isak said as he dropped back to the ground and sluggishly pushed the rag around.

Eva made a sound in the back of her throat, wanting to protest, but Eskild grabbed her hand and shook his head. As much as Eva wanted to be there for Isak, Isak would need to want them there.

“Okay, Isak. Have it your way, we are going now.” Eva replied, her voice barely there as Eskild her leading her comfortingly out of the room. Looking back only once at the boy who they cared for.

Isak heard the door close, and with it released a deep sigh. He knew it was uncalled for and that he would need to apologize, but he had too much going on right now. With Chris's threat, Even’s feeding, and the blood moon festival approaching, Isak’s plate was a little too full to be able to stomach playfulness and joking around. He needed to be able to think and that was getting hard to when he was never left alone for more than ten minutes. Everything that had happened in the week was making him miss the simplicity of being Julian Dahl’s feeder. Isak shook his head at the thought, he clearly needed to get his shit together if that was the thoughts crossing his mind.

Isak did not understand all of these feelings that were consuming him. They were so new and recent, and Isak could only think of one thing that could be the cause of it and he would be here, a knock on the door caught Isak’s attention, now. Well, time to be a snack more so than he already was.

Isak could feel a weird feeling build up in the pit of his stomach, it was akin to excitement but also close to fury. It was consuming and distracted Isak from saying anything. 

Before he could even reply, Even walked in with his face unreadable.

The silence stretched between them for a moment, no words spoken.

“Don’t you think you have been pushing it?” Isak asked nonchalantly. Isak had not seen Even since their last… encounter. Even had been doing everything in his power to ensure that Isak rarely saw him outside of feedings, which if anything made Isak feel conflicted of whether or not he appreciated it. He did not want only to just be a blood bag to Even, but he also did not want anything to do with him after all the confusion he had put Isak through.

“It is none of your concern,” Even started as he walked closer to Isak while attempting to keep his distance. 

“Bullshit, that is it none of my concern! It’s my blood you are drinking so by…” Isak began to get riled up.

“Must we fight every time we see each other?” Even interrupted with tiredness clear in his voice, which quickly shut Isak up. “I hate fighting with you.” 

Even stared at Isak for a moment, clearly deep in thought. Even’s eyes begged for a reprieve or anything to quell the impending fight that Isak would inevitably start with his fiery attitude.

Isak remained silent at this. His heart felt like it was being pulled into pieces as all he wanted was to just be held. Isak did not understand Even in the slightest. He had been so sensual… and so kind towards Isak in the beginning, then treated him as if he did not exist. It was so confusing that Isak did not know how to handle the emotions within and without any warning, he burst into tears.

Even’s entire face dropped at the sight.

“No, no, I did not mean to make you cry.” Even said panic clear in voice at the sight of Isak’s tears. His hand gently picking up Isak’s face to try and get him to look at him. Isak tried to squirm away but Even held on, gently wiping the relentless tears streaming down his face.

“Why do you hate me?” Isak asked shakily with sobs. “I don’t understand, why does no one care?” 

“I don’t hate you, Isak.” This caused Isak to cry even harder. “I am sorry,” Even said pulling Isak’s face into the crease of his neck. “I am so sorry, Isak.”

“I am just so disposable to everyone. All I seem to be worth is my blood! The only reason I am still here is for my…” Isak sobs cut off what he was going to say.“That’s not true. Isak, please don’t believe that.”

“Why not? You sure act like I mean nothing to you! You made me think I was worth something more than I am. You are a liar!” Isak continues hysterical. He had always been so bad about bottling in his emotions and when they finally came out, they were explosive.

Even pulled Isak’s head from his neck away to get a good look at Isak. His usually sparkling green eyes reduced to bloodshot and tear-streaked cheeks. “Isak, I am sorry. I truly am,” Even started, “There is so much more to it than that. Please don’t drag yourself down, please.”

“Then explain it to me? Julian may have been cruel, but I always knew my place. You continuously play with my feelings and I don’t know anything. I don’t know who I am and I don’t know,”

“You confuse me, Isak.” Even said with a shake to his head.

“What do you mean? Can you ever stop being so fucking cryptic?” Isak tried to push away from Even.

“I feel things for you that I shouldn’t and I don’t know how to handle them.” At this, Isak stopped moving and looked Even deep in the eyes.

“So, you ignore me because you don’t understand how you are feeling? You need to figure it out! I deserve…”

Before Isak could finish the sentence, Even’s lips were on his. Even’s lips were soft, but insistent, licking along the seem of Isak’s lips trying to gain entry. Isak allowed and met back with the same passion. This kiss seemed to release whatever tension had been between them this whole time, it blurred Isak’s thoughts, but at the same time cleared them.

Even began to walk backwards pushing Isak up against the wall, so that he could deepen the kiss even more. Their lips met in an even more bruising kiss that took all the air from Isak’s lungs. Isak let a hand slide up the side of Even neck and buried his hands into his hair, slightly pulling on the ends. This action pulled a groan out of Even which allowed Isak to slip his tongue further in Even’s mouth. This kiss was addicting. Even was even more addicting. Even’s lips left Isak’s and began to trail downwards toward his neck. He left soft kisses from his chin to his collarbone until he reached his neck. The blood pumping under there was enticing to Even, but he would never take without permission. Even began to suck a bruise on his delicate, pale neck. 

“Please!” Isak whined at the feeling. It felt so good and Isak was so touched starved.

Even pulled up from Isak’s neck for a moment, meeting Isak’s eyes once.  
“Do it. You need to eat.” Isak said, tilting his neck slightly more. His chest heaving up and down as Even dragged his hand from the side of Isak’s face to the other side of his neck. 

Even didn’t say anything, he just kissed the soft skin there. The scars from before barely visible. Isak’s hips lifted off the side of the wall at this motion, which caused Even to pin his hips against the wall with his thigh in-between Isak’s legs. 

“Even, it’s okay,” Isak said, his voice barely above a whisper. Without thinking about it anymore, Even bared his teeth and bit into the soft, delicate skin of Isak’s neck.

This caused Isak to release a moan that was so pretty it almost took Even’s breath away. Isak’s hips desperately searched for friction as Even pulled the red from his neck. The flow was steady, but Even could not focus on the blood. He focused on the little reactions that Isak made and it made him harden even more in his pants.

Even did not stay long or take much, as he had the first time. He pulled off after a minute of feeding, it was not enough to feel full for long. He knew if he stayed too long them Isak’s mind would get fuzzy and he would not have his full consent, so he controlled himself. Even licked his lips once and then met Isak for a kiss once more. 

Isak’s grip on him now was tighter, steadier. It was as if he did not want to let him go. There had been no release in this encounter and it broke any inhibition Even had about getting close to Isak. Once he had had a taste of those perfect lips, he would want more. As long as Isak allowed it.

Isak laid his head on Even’s chest, weakened slightly, but somewhat content. The confusion of feelings was not gone, but they were quieted. He closed his eyes and took in the scent of Even which was calming and musky and it was everything Isak never knew he needed.

“Come on, let’s lay you down.” Even said, his voice deep.

Isak did not attempt to move as he was too comfortable. Even just shook his head and slid his hand under Isak’s thighs to allow him to pick Isak up. It was easy because of Isak’s size, he had not been fed much in the last year which was taking a hit on his health in that way.

In his arms, Isak laid his head against Even’s neck as Even walked to the bed. He gently laid Isak down on the freshly made bed before joining Isak himself. Isak felt himself drifting to sleep from the blood loss exhaustion.

“Don’t fall asleep yet. I haven’t healed you yet.” Even said, caressing Isak’s face.

“It’s okay, it’s not bad. I’m just tired.” Isak mumbled into Even’s chest. Even smiled, even tired Isak still wanted to fight and test him.

Even ignored him and gently bit his wrist and brought it to Isak’s mouth, who sighed as he accepted it. Isak sucked at his wrist gently for less than a minute before the wound had healed, cutting Isak off from anymore. But a little was all that was need and Isak’s neck was good as new except for the scars that had healed once before.

“We need to actually talk next time. I don’t wanna fight with you anymore.” Isak softly sighed deeply with sleep.  
“Next time, I promise.” Even said. But Even understood the sentiment. They had gone from zero to a thousand within a minute and it left so many blank spaces and questions opened. Even was so happy, but so conflicted at the same time. He knew that this was not a good idea. Getting close to Isak was possibly the best and worst decision he could have made, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret it as he watched the sleepy, soft boy slumber against his chest.

This changed everything and Even would have to figure out how to ensure Isak’s safety. With the blood moon coming up and all the extra people around, it would be difficult. To others, Isak may have just been a feeder, but from the moment he saw Isak, he knew that Isak was more than that.

The first step in his plan was to keep Isak as far away from the blood moon festival. That was the top priority. Even looked down at the sleeping, beautiful boy. That festival would kill him and there would be nothing that Even could do about it if he got involved.

He wished deep down that Isak had only understood why he pulled away from him. Even was a monster and he got the people he loved killed and he would be damned if he would allow death to meet Isak. Isak was too bright and too lively and Even felt things before that he had never felt before, even with her. 

Even watched Isak sleep for a few minutes more before slowly pulling away from the warm boy. Tucking a stray piece of hair that had fallen in his face in his slumber behind his ear, he kissed his forehead in a goodbye. Everything inside of him begged him to stay and to protect Isak, but he had to go.

Even walked to the door, glancing back at Isak once more, he felt the need to protect him completely solidify in his heart and he would be damned if failed this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos because it truly does help me want to write!
> 
> Also! Feel free to yell at me at @evakslove on twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @evakslove!  
> Also leave me a comment or something because I need motivation or I never finish writing.
> 
> Please tell me any mistakes so I can fix them!


End file.
